Begining Middle End
by Gen Asis
Summary: What would happen if the worlds of XMen were to combine? Whats more, what would happen if Appocolyps wasn't the only one of his kind? This story is my view, so what i say is law, if you dont like well...i'll call the police
1. Prolog: Finding

AUTHORS NOTE:

Some times in life you have to make a decision. I've decided to finally give in to my dark side and make my own world according to my own rules! BEING EMPRESS ROCKS! (Evil laughter can be heard in the background accompanied by menacing music)

Welcome to my first FANFIC! (fan fair starts up)

This is about X-Men

IT is rated MATURE, AKA: be the right age

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. Nor any characters belonging to, (Nor would I want to, I enjoy it to much to go fuck it up with my own ideas, I'll leave that to stories like this)

Reviews are welcome and expected,

:The Beginning, The Middle and The End

Chapter 1

"One more Mutant to add to the roster, it appears." A harsh voice comes from deep inside a leather chair. The man who owns the voice's face was cast in shadow, due to the low lighting in the conference room.

"Um sir?" A hesitant voice, this time coming from the man just inside the door to the conference room, obviously a runner of some sort.

"What is it?" Harsh Voice demanded, still looking out over the view of the night sky that the large open windows looked off too.

"I think this one is already in the system." Hesitant said slowly and carefully

"Oh?"

"Apparently this one was classified a couple of decades ago."

"How is that possible? The report you just handed me states that this mutant does not appear to be over 21." Harsh Voice asked politely, too politely.

"I'm not sure but if you look at the last page you'll see the ID number. According to the Identifiers, its one that needs a high level clearance to get to. And since none of them have the level this one takes to open, they wanted it brought to you." Hesitant started to slowly inch towards the door, not wanting to be around after he made that statement.

"Hmmmm." Was all that was said, and for a few moments only the rustling of paper could be heard as Harsh Voice moved down to the last page.

"Um…. If that will be all…. I'll be going now." With outwaiting for a response, the runner disappeared through the door as if the hounds of hell were chasing after him.

A few moments later a loud expletive rang in the silence of the nearly deserted high-rise building. Harsh Voice had found the number, and he remembered it. Remembered to whom EXACTLY it belonged to.

Flinging the paper away from him, he stood up. His large frame unfolding from the chair to stretch over 6feet. His white hair shown silver for a moment in the muted glow of both the rooms lights and the natural light streaming in from outside. Moving out side the open windows to a small balcony, he did the only thing he could think of. He called for help. From an old enemy, and even older friend.

_Charles?_

He waited a few moments, wondering if he would even be answered.

He needn't have worried.

_What is it that has you calling for me so late at night, my old friend?_ Charles's voice rang across the void of space, straight back to Eric Lynchier.

_I have been reviewing the records of a company I have so recently acquired, and have just been informed of a, shall we say Startling, discovery._

_Really?_

_Apparently SHIELD kept excellent records regarding the mutants it has come across._

_I'm getting the impression there's more to this then just the shock of perfect records for a government company, Eric. Tell me what you have found._

_You of all people know what happened so long ago, Charles. You know what happened to me in those camps, and what happened after._

_Yes, where is this leading?_

_Remember the part where I was rescued as a boy?_

_How can I forget? You've been so pissed since you've found out it was Logan._

_Well besides Captain America and Caption Anamantim, _You could literally hear the sneer in the mental communications, _there was one other._

_Yes, I remember you telling me something along those lines. Are you trying to tell me this other was cataloged?_

_Well, apparently yes, and apparently is now active once more. I can think of only one reason. _

There was a pregnant pause as this was absorbed.

_Do you know where?_

_At the local high school next to the institute._

_Shit. _

_I could think of nothing else other than contacting you. You're the only one with the resources and the ability to handle this. I am not even going to try. I don't think I would be able to, knowing who and what this mutant is._

_Thank you for your warning, Eric. I will try to see what I can do_

_That's all I ask, Charles, that's all I ask._

Moving back into the conference room after the mental communication. He picked back up the papers he had flung away from him, looking them over once more with unseeing eyes, remembering.

"Some how, I knew you would come back," for once his voice has gone soft, no hint of the stress that so weighs him down every day with his fight for Mutant superiority. "I just wonder how you will react, you've been away so long." He looked back out at the night sky, "I wonder how the world will react."

I know its spelled wrong, but since I'm only using it a couple of times, I really don't care


	2. Chapter 1: Who are u?

To every great story, there are people who have to just come in and fuck it up. THAT'S ME! does victory dance

Disclaimer: same as in chapter 1 and from now out assume it applies to every thing I Wright, thank u.

* * *

Chapter 2

"We have a new student enrolling to day, and she has been assigned to our home room," a dumpily sort of teacher was talking, the kind of teacher who's looks didn't garner much in the way of male attention, but did much to make her students comfortable.

There wasn't much in the way of interest; after all, new students loose their appeal after the 5th grade or so. Most of the High School students and Bay view high school were like that, only a few were a little more alert.

Manly the ones named Marie, Kitty, and Kurt. AkA: Rouge, Shadow Kat and Night Crawler. Members of a mutant organization known as the X-Men. At the mention of a new student they gave the teacher their undivided attention.

"Her name is Gen, and she has transferred from…" she looked down at the notes in her hand, "Odd it doesn't say. Oh well." The teacher just shrugged, "Please make her feel at home." She grins, realizing the slight play on words.

She waved to the door an a figure walked into the room.

She stood about five foot eight and had a trim figure. She wasn't slim by societies standards, but she reminded Kurt of the pictures he saw in the 'Luve once. Full figured and well aware of her-self, she looked like a fertility goddess. She walked into the room as if she owned it. She had long dark hair, shifting between a black and a brown, but mostly brown.

Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses so mirrored they reflected the light back strong enough to make some of the kids in the front row blink away spots. She wore a turtleneck of a deep emerald green, obviously expensive. Her long sleek pants hugged her legs like a second skin, molding to the contours of her legs and ass. She had knee high boots of shiny leather, expensive as well. The heals were at least six inches and had a zipper going up the inside part of the thigh.

She had a small back-sack slung over one shoulder. It looked light, not at all similar to the ones the other kids had, which had books, papers pencils and the other survival equipment needed to get through the rigors of a school day. In another hand she held another, rounder sack that looked to have some weight.

As she came to stand beside the teacher she reached up and removed her sunglasses. Framed by thick lashes her silver blue eyes gazed over the class with boredom.

She gazed at each of the students in turn, almost as if she was looking for something. Her gaze stayed no more then a moment on each of the students until she came to the three mutants in the class. Taking in Kitty, she dismissed her with a small blink turning to Kurt, which she tilted her head and concentrated on, and then slowly her gaze went to Marie. There they stayed, clashing with Roughs green ones. A calculating gleam entered them.

"You may sit over there," The teacher pointed to an empty seat by the window towards the back. Gen just shrugged and sat down, sliding her glasses back over her eyes and waited for the bell to ring to start the new school day.

The noise in the hall was almost defining. Lockers slamming, yells and loud calls from over others heads. Paper flew as some kid started tossing it in a mock basketball game. Cell phones rang and added to the cacophony of noise.

Gen watched the active school life from a shadowed doorway leading to an almost deserted hallway. Her mirror bright glasses hiding her eyes as she scanned the crowd.

It was the last period of the day, and the school was starting to empty out. Yells of "Call me, we'll do some thing this weekend!"

The hall slowly started to empty as every one left the school. The noise level tapered off to the odd slam of a locker door or a screech of a student realizing that they were being left behind by their friends.

A door close to where Gen was opened and closed and Rouge left the classroom. Because of Roughs…Gifts, she had attained special permission from the principal to either leave about ten minutes before each class, to avoided an accidental touch or to leave a little late, to make sure the halls were less crowded.

"HAY Rouge!" Kitty's voice rang out in the now almost deserted hallway.

"What?" Came the muffled response, Roughs head was shoulders deep in her locker, looking for her spare set of gloves.

"Would you hurry up? Our rides here!"

"Yah, Yah, I'll meet you outside."

"What ever."

Silence.

Suddenly, Rouge straitened. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around, but found no one, and shrugging, she chalked it up to her "Wolvie" senses tingling. "Ever since I touched him, I get to smell things no one would dream about." She started muttering.

She straightens from her locker, pulling on her extra set of gloves, her old ones having ripped earlier. She grabs her bag and bangs the locker closed and starts to head out the doors of the school.

She gets maybe a few feet when she gets the feeling she's being watched again. This time, a shuffle in the wind 'Thanks for that one Storm' alerts her that it is not her imagination, but in fact, some one very real.

"I don't know who you are…but your messing with the wrong girl." Rouge scans her area, looking for the threat, her eyes moving over Lockers and closed classroom doors. Empty hallways meet her gaze and she Begins to turn away, convinced its just some straggler who had just passed through.

She starts to turn when a shadow moves against a back corridor, catching her eye. 'now I know that's not right…' She drops her bag and pulls back off her gloves, still on her guard thanks to the recent run in with Apocalypse.

She approaches with little or no noise, her heart beating fast and her breath accelerating. She can feel the adrenalin start to pump through her veins in preparations.

She rounds the corner, ready to defend and reaches out to touch…nothing. There was no one there, just an empty hall, with a couple of broken light fixtures. Nothing.

Rouge sighs, thank full there was nothing, but disappointed somewhat as well. She walks down the hall a few feet just to make sure, but nothing was hiding in the shadows of the few doorways that the hall did hold. So Rouge just shrugged and turned around to go back.

"Leaving so soon?" Mirror bright sunglasses gleamed with reflective light for a moment before every thing went dark for Rouge.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTE PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 2: OHH PRESENTS!

To every great story, there are people who have to just come in and fuck it up. THAT'S ME! Does victory dance

Disclaimer: same as in chapter 1 and from now out assume it applies to every thing I Wright, thank u.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ugnmmmm." The prone figure on the hospital bed groaned and sat up.

"Oh good, you've awoken." A voice came from the side of the bed.

"Professor?" Rouge asked groggily.

"Yes?" Professor Charles Xavier sat next to Rouge in the medical ward of the Xavier Institute. His hands were steepled before his face, his elbows braced on the arm rests of his wheal chair.

"What happened?" Rouge blinked, her eyes starting to focus again. "I feel like a train hit me."

"In a way, I guess you could say one did." Professor Xavier said, moving closer. "From what I could get, apparently your body tried to absorb something it couldn't handle and shut down. Scott found you collapsed in that hallway. Care to tell me what happened?"

"I don't really know. One moment I was looking to see if anyone was there, the next a flash of reflected light then nothing." Rouge shook her head trying to remember. "No that's not right, there's more, but I just can't get to it!" Rouge hits the bed in frustration.

"If I may?" Charles asks, waving in the direction of her head. "You know how much I love puzzles."

"Sure." Rouge swung her legs over the side of the bed and closed her eyes, relaxing with deep breaths.

A slight tickling sensation and then Rouge's perspective changed.

Suddenly she was back at School, only it was frozen,

_Ok professor, what next._

_Now we examine the scene and see what we can find_

They traveled down the hallways coming back to where Rouge was found.

There frozen in place was the mental image of Rouge, her eyes wide her back bowed and her head thrown back. She was also about a foot off the ground.

Below her, on the ground was a package.

_Was that package with you when you went into the hallway?_

_No, I had dropped my bag besides my locker when I came over to look._

_Then I wonder what this is doing here. Lets take a closer look._

They move closer and Rouge kneels next to the package and looks closely at it.

It was of medium size, about two hand spans across and about on deep, and wrapped in what appeared to be butcher paper and twine. Scrawled across the top, written in what appeared to be black permanent marker was the name "Marie".

_It has my name on it; do you think I should open it?_

_Might as well, some how I doubt that it will hurt you in any way, after all, what ever happened, you could have easily been hurt at any time before Scott found you._

Carefully, tentivly, prepared for the worst, Rouge pulled the strings of twine that secured closed the package.

As it came loose and fell, the package opened by its own, spilling out an almost pure white light, shot through with blue streaks, almost to fine to see.

Both Rouge and Charles threw up and shield their eyes from the blinding light. Warmth seeped into both of them, going straight through to their cores and warming them from the inside out. Then the light did something else.

It Pulsed.

It took on an almost heart beat quality, intensifying for a few beats then it dimmed shaping itself into a new form. A form of a head took form followed by a neck and shoulders. The light molded into a chest and waist, arms and legs. For a few more moments the light stayed to bright to make out a face. Then the light faded into nothing and their eyes adjusted once more to the different light they made out the face.

"YOU!" Rouge recognized Gen immediately.

"Hello, Some how I knew you'd bring him. Thank you." Gen said, and ignoring Rouge, she stalked over to Charles.

* * *

Go me go me go me, Three segments in 24hours, am I good or what? 


	4. Chapter 3: What is this?

To every great story, there are people who have to just come in and fuck it up. THAT'S ME! Does victory dance

* * *

Chapter 3

"Leave him alone!" Rouge lunges for Gen, terrified that she might be able to hurt the professor. She pulls up short though as Gen does not even touch the professor, but instead kneels next to him.

She had dropped to one knee, both hands resting on one of his arm rests, her head tilted to meet his gaze.

"This is your mind, Rouge." Gen said softly, "I am restricted in what I can, and can not do here. My actions are already pre-set based on our earlier encounter in this hallway, which, for the record, I am truly sorry for. Please accept that present as both an apology and a thank you." Gen's eyes never left the professors face.

"What is it?" Rouge asked, bemused. She had decided to take Gen at her word, after all it did make since.

"Look"

Rouge squatted down next to the package and looked inside. Now that the light had gone, it was easy to see that something lay in the box. Rouge picked it up. "What is it?"

IT was a shimmering piece of cloth, vale like in appearance. Nearly transparent, it was iridescent in thousands of colors.

"That is what is called and _Accoro_. Their a kind of…oh I don't know…protection from the outside world. They are living, intelligent creatures.

"They chose their own masters or mistresses and will stay with them for life, acting as both buffers and amplifiers depending upon the person." Gen had stood up from the professor, having finished what she set out to do.

Rouge looked at her. "Huh?"

"It wraps itself around you. It becomes your skin in essence, and it becomes a type of Symbiot."

"Skin? Are you kidding! If this thing is alive I'd kill it!"

"No you wont. The _Accoro's_ don't have a life force, nor do they have an energy pattern, that's why they look and act like cloth. Only when they bond will their sentient side awaken, when that happens, they merge minds, effectively becoming a part of them, permanently.

"Think of it as having a living breathing conscience that you can talk to, work with, and from most stand points, never be alone."

Rouge looked at the cloth in her hands, stroking it gently. To many possibilities crossed her mind to make much since, but the gist of it was fully formed. To accept this cloth was to accept another, WILLINGLY, into her mind forever. But on the plus side, this entity would be a companion, helping to direct and control Rouge's powers at will, and for the good of Rouge.

"Trust me on this." Gen said softly. "I know what you're going through. To not be able to touch. To hold. To be with someone and just be held? I've gone through it, all of my bloodline has. But this," she waves at the cloth being held so gently in Rough's hands,

"Was given to our line to help us, to comfort us as nothing else can. Think about it. The choice is yours, and if you decide you do not want it, after you have donned it, the _Accoro_ will know and change back into simple cloth, leaving behind its control abilities but none of its…presence." Gen smiled sadly.

"My time is short, and my life is not my own. I have many things that must be done before I can clam piece, but when I finish my tasks, you can ask me any questions you might have. The _Accoro _has been laced with some of my memories and will contain some of the answers you seek, so until later." Gen faded, Her eyes sad, her light fading.

Rouge looked at the professor. She wasn't entirely sure she could trust Gen.

"Its ok Rouge. She speaks the truth. She just wishes to repay your unconsous help to her."

"If she needed my help Professor, why did she knock me out?"

"Some things can only be passed in the mind. And we both had information in ours that she needed. It has something to do with our recent battle with Appocholyps I believe. She is seeking something and needed us to do it. This was the only way she could accomplish that with out drawing to much attention to her self."

Rouge looked at the cloth again.

"Ah what the hell. I've fought a monster, am a monster and live with monsters," she smiled to show that she did not mean anything by her words, "Might as well try something different."

With a twist and a twirl she enshrouded herself into the cloth. IT instantly conformed to her body, melting through her cloths to her skin where it sunk deep.

And for the second time that day, Rouge felt herself loose conscious ness, but before she was completely gone, she felt the professor leave her mind.

And then as the darkness closed in on her, a voice came from deep within her.

"My name is Ari. And as long as I am, you will never be alone again." Soft warmth enveloped Rouge and she sunk into oblivion.

* * *

Chapter three is done so what do you think? I need reviews to see what you all like and dislike so even if its anonyms, tell me. I need to know if people want me to finish this.

Love and kisses XOXOXOXOXOX


	5. Chapter 4: Do we want answers?

To every great story, there are people who have to just come in and fuck it up. THAT'S ME! Does victory dance

Disclaimer: I don't try to annoy people; they just try to annoy me.

**FireOpalWaterOpal**: as to your question on Ari…sorry for the confusion. Sometimes I forget that I'm trying to let others see into my mind. I have it all planed out and well…shrug things get forgotten. So here is your answer. Ari is a metaphysical being. A CONSIOUSNESS. The cloth is only a metaphor, that when Rouge put it on her, she enveloped her own mind with Ari. IF Rouge decides to reject her, she will become like another layer of skin and just peal off, like a bad sunburn.

* * *

Chapter 4 

For the second time that day, Rouge slowly made her way back to consciousness. Beside her, the professor seemed to be awakening up as well.

"Ohhhhh KKKKK. No more chimichongs before bed." Rouge rubbed her head, trying to alleviate the stretched feeling inside her skull.

"I don't think it was the Chimichongs." Professor replied.

Slowly and with care Rouge got out of the medical bed, stretching she started to feel a little more like herself.

"So what happened?" Rouge asked, "She must have talked to you telepathically otherwise I would have heard the conversation."

"She needed a location and information pertaining to Apocalypse. And since it was easer to just project instead of tell…there you go." The professor wheeled his chair over to the large window in the room. The main source of light during the day, it was large and was almost constantly open to let the fresh air dissipate the anesthetic smell.

"Why would she want that?"

"She has a history. What it is, I can only imagine. But apparently she has been looking for him for a long time."

_There are memories here if you wish to view them, they might help enlighten._

It was a soft voice, soothing and a little lilting in quality. It spoke tentively, not sure of its own welcome.

Rouge started slightly, not expecting to have another voice in her head. But this one was different. Soothing and soft, it held its own. It wasn't trying to take over her mind with its own, and it was a comforting presence to boot. Tentivly Rouge thought back.

_Memories?_

_Yes. The one you call Gen, placed certain memories cells within my make up. She wanted some answers available for you if she was not here. Do you wish to view them?_

Rouge looked over at the professor.

"Um Professor, Ari has some memories she wants to show us. Something pertaining to Gen and her search for Apocalypse."

"Would she be willing to let me look in as well?"

Rouge pauses, looking within her self for a moment. "She says she would be honored."

"Then lets see what answers are forthcoming."

Both get comfy again, Charles by wheeling back to the bed and Rouge, with a dirty look to said bed, sat on it once again. Closing her eyes she lets Ari take both her and Charles into itself and the store of knowledge it possesses.

_This is going to be a little…disturbing for the both of you and I am sorry for that, but to get to the memories, we have to sift down to the beginning, once I start, I will not be able to stop the memories. I'll try and let you know what's happening and why, but for the most part, you have to watch and see._

_If you are both ready? Good, lets see what I can show you._

It felt like a free fall for a moment, almost as if wind was rushing over Rouge's body, but she had no body, no corporeal form. For a moment she started to panic, then she felt the professor beside her, with her. He wasn't scared or even concerned with this lack of body issue.

Coming to a halt, they saw torches and a tent made of hide. Pillows were strewn around and brazers sat around the tent giving off both more light and heat.

In the middle of the tent, a woman was in labor, a man stood beside her with a dark look on his face. Between her bent knees was a shaman looking man and a midwife stood close, a bowl of steaming water in her hands and cloths over her arms.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked.

_You are witnessing the beginning of a legend. And the fulfilling of a prophecy._

* * *

Chapter four is done so what do you think? I need reviews to see what you all like and dislike so even if its anonyms, tell me. 

As an aside note, the next chapter is going to be full memorie, with a little commentary from Ari, you will not hear from Rouge or Charles, you are basicly going to be as they are, watching(or in this case reading)

Hope you like!

Love and kisses XOXOXOXOXOX


	6. Chapter 6: In the Begining

This entire chapter is a sortof memory, all conversations between Ari and Rough or the Professor will appear in different brackets. Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: In the Begining

The woman on the ground was moaning in pain as her body was seezed in a contraction. It lasted for a moment then relesed her.

"Well? What is taking so long!" The dark man standing beside the prone woman demanded.

"I am sorry my Lord." The Midwife said in low tones, handing a slightly damp cloth to the shaman to wipe the sweet from his brow. "But some times birthing takes time. Only the gods know how long it will be before your heir will take its first breath."

The man rored his displeasure. With no more thought then if he were striking a dog, the man backhanded the MidWife hard across the face. She fell with a slight gasp of pain. Her face turned a brilliant shade of magenta where the flesh of the man's hand had connected.

"If you would restrain your self, Saheb, I do need the skills of this midwife." The shaman said calmly, not looking up from his position between the womans legs.

The man just glared at the shaman, "Get up you worthless Cow!" He snarled at the cringing form of the midwife. Slowly she got back to her feet, swaying slightly

_I would not be surprised if she had a concusion from that hit_ the professor stated calmly.

**indeed not. As a mater of fact, that hit shattered part of her cheek bone, which later became infected and led to her death within a year**. Ari's conscious voice replyied. **The man before you is what would to day be the equivalent to a king or better yet a Pharo. His name is Mishend. And he rules over the nomadic people called the Rikens. There are only fifteen tribes at this time and they range over what you know know as Affrica, Asia, and most of Europe. Their power are only surpased by the temples.**

The small explanation helped to clarify the situation some what.

(and Just what time are we in?) Rough asked.

**The time is about 5 thousand years ago, long before the real settaling of Egypt and before most civilizations, wich actualy came from most of the 15 nomadic tribes. Not this one though**. Ari's voice was soft and resigned on the last sentence.

(Why?)

**You will see**.

_I think its starting to get intresting_

As a mater of fact the sceen had progressed to the point that the woman laying prone on the ground was screeming and heaving as her contractions took hold enough to progress the pregnancy to the point that the crown of the babys head could be sceen.

"Finaly." Mishend remarked.

The shaman rapped out a set of orders so fast to the midwife that the others could not follow. Hot water was brought and cloths. soon with a final, percing screem the woman colapsed back on to the furs. The baby sliped from the mothers womb into the world. With a practace ease the shaman caught the babe, and with a swift swat to the butt, sent it squaling.

Its crys were loud and boysterious, proclaming to those beyond the tents walls that the babe had been born healthy.

Mishend's face was beaming! A grin split his face as his chest stuck out with obvious male pride. "MY son has been born."

(Capten Obvious)

_SHUSH_

Hardly wating for the midwife to clean the babe, he snached it from her arms and strode out of the tent, proclaming as he went, "BEHOLD! MY SON!"

the others watched him leave the tent, but hearing acomotion turned back to the pron figure on the ground.

"Quick, girl," The shaman had checked the woman over, feeling for the womans pulse and not finding it, "Get me a sharp knife, a life is in the balance!"

The midwife rushed to obay, quickly returning with the knife that they had used to cut the imbilical cord, she handed over the knife. "What is wrong, your grace?" The womans words were slightly slured and her left eye nearly swolen closed.

"The woman's life has expired, but there is still life there if we can act in time." with that the Shaman cut swiftly into the still protruding belly of the dead woman.

With quick motions, the shaman pulunged his hands into the exposed cavity and pulled out a smaller baby. working quickly, both the midwife and the shaman cleaned her, and with a small swat to the exposed bottom, cased the small bundle to draw in a breath and open wide bright clear eyes.

"I do not beleve it." The midwive's voice was low. her eyes had gone wide as she saw the childs eyes. with no hesitation she fell to her knees, bowing her head.

"Quickly child," the shaman spoke huridly to the kneeling midwife, "Do not! The master can not know the ledgend! this child's life is endanger as it is, we can not place it in further danger by revealing to much to soon!"

The woman rose, nodding her head.

Striding back through the flap in the tent, Mishend reintered carrying his son. He stoped short, taking in the sceen of the gore and blood. Then his eyes settled on the now cooing bundle next to the prone form of the mother of his son.

"What the fuck?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:) one more down, now on to the next! so tell me...should i let the shiek know or do we leave him in the dark?

oh and should i cross over this story? or leave it stricktly as an X-Men power trip?


End file.
